


未来不可视

by FengYan



Category: JOKER ジョーカー许されざる捜査官, 不被原谅的搜查官
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengYan/pseuds/FengYan
Summary: 如果伊达先生的逮捕犯人行为被罪犯察觉后*轮奸剧情有，不适慎入





	未来不可视

伊达一义按久远君追踪到的信息抵达罪犯所在的废弃仓库时已是深夜，海风在耳边呼啸，夹杂着生锈的船只因波浪起伏而发出的吱呀声。他确认了一遍麻醉枪的子弹后无声的潜入了仓库区。

他是以Joker的身份来此的。而此刻要去处刑的山口，正是绝不能被放过的罪犯。今日下午当伊达当面质问他时，山口好整以暇的靠在自己的办公椅里抽着烟，毫不在意的承认自己杀了自己前不久包养的女人——只因那个女人在被他厌倦了之后还不停的纠缠；而且这不是他第一次这么做。

山口有这个胆量随便就承认自己的罪行，自然是已经把一切都处理干净了。况且正身处山口组的地盘，这个小刑警可没有能耐在自己眼皮底下做什么小偷小摸的录音。

“那铃木女士6岁的女儿呢？早已没有父亲，现在连母亲也被你随意夺走了。”伊达还在做最后的挣扎，他总是不肯放弃劝罪犯自首，希望可以通过法律而非私狱束缚罪犯；寄希望于对方或许可能剩余的良知。

“那种小孩怎么样都无所谓吧，多得是福利院或者别的小作坊乐意接手。”山口缓缓站起身，直起庞大的身躯居高临下的打量面前皱眉看向他的刑警。脸倒是挺可爱的。

“话说回来你要不要当我的人？”山口伸出一根戴着金戒指的小拇指冲伊达比划了一下，“我保证能让你的破案率提高不少哦，杂鱼要多少有多少。”

伊达一义的眼皮无法克制的跳动了一下，但总算还是拼命压住了自己的情绪：“不必了，”他的牙根暗暗磨了一下：“如果这就是你要说的所有话，我就先告辞了。”说完便头也不回地出了山口组地盘，也错过了身后的头目盯着他背影的目光。

他拜托了久远君伪装成受害人之一的家属将山口约出来，这个身份可以限制他带来手下同时也多少会让对方掉以轻心。山口组的势力雄厚，如果不用点不上台面的计策很难把山口分离出来动手。

当伊达借着月光行至约定的仓库号时远远就看见了闲站在那里正在点烟的山口。他紧了紧握着麻醉枪的手，枪柄上的暗纹隔着皮手套传达回掌心的触感是每次行刑前伊达强迫自己一遍遍感受的。

踏出了阴影让自己的脚步声泄露出来，山口立刻看了过来，当发现来者是伊达一义时只略微惊讶的挑了下眉，没有显得很震惊也没有任何无措。这一反应瞬间敲击了伊达内心的警钟，但后脑的钝痛没给他多哪怕一秒的时间，忽如其来的震荡中断了伊达的意识，在失去意识前一刻也只来得及看见山口不怀好意的嘴脸。

冰水扑面而来，有少许呛进伊达的口鼻迫使他呛咳着清醒过来。他勉强睁开沉重的眼皮，后脑还在一跳一跳的阵痛，连入目的景象都带着些重影。他的双手被拷在身后，四肢也被不知道哪里来的壮汉禁锢着无法动弹。当他下意识的想搜寻自己不知所踪的麻醉枪时却被人粗鲁的扯住头发抬起头来。

他终于看清了四周的全貌，还是刚才的仓库，只是似乎在他失去知觉的时段里被带进了更深处。他看见了山口，现在他周围还站了三个壮汉显然是山口先前藏身在周围的部下。还看到了自己的麻醉枪，远远地被扔在仓库的角落。

“本来以为是什么不自量力的蚂蚁想来报仇，没想到来的却是你。”揪着他的人正是山口，他离得极近，似乎又开始像下午那样端详伊达的面孔，“本来是打算把来的人直接沉进东京湾的，不过既然是你那我倒不介意多留下一会儿。”

山口抓着头发的手下着狠劲，扯的伊达头皮生疼，另一只手却暗含深意的用拇指摩挲搜查官的下唇，“怎么样？经过一下午的考虑有改变注意吗？”

但手中被禁锢着的搜查官却没有如过往他玩弄的男女那样要么开始破口大骂，要么开始求饶着言听计从，这小警察只拿那墨黑的双眼瞪着山口，沉默着抿起嘴唇避开带着明确恶趣味的手指。

这倒是有点出乎山口的预料，最近这个人隔几天就会跑到组里查证，脸上总是挂着弯弯的笑眼。还以为会是个懦弱好控制的警察，没想到似乎碰到了只披着羊皮的狼。但这反倒勾起了这位黑道头目更多的兴趣，他倒要看看这只褪下惯常伪装的狼被更彻底的击倒时会是什么反应。至于沉进东京湾，大可以等自己欣赏够了再动手。

“看来似乎是没有改变主意，那我就随意发挥了。”山口这样装模作样的自问自答，松开了小警察的头发。站起身抬了抬下巴示意自己的三个手下。

伊达警惕的看着他，不确定这个杀人如麻的黑道头目在盘算什么。下一秒沉重的拳头就猛烈的砸在伊达身上各处，他的双手被锁无法出击反抗，双腿被山口部下刁钻的踩住脚踝无法抽离，只能被动的忍受砸在身上的重拳。

有拳头砸在面颊上，口腔被牙齿刮破随即是瞬间扩散的血腥味，而嘴角被轻微撕裂火辣辣的抽痛。有拳头砸进腹部，绞着他的内脏几近痉挛，咽喉抑制不住的干呕，却只能吐出鲜血。伊达尽己所能的把自己蜷缩起来，却只是徒劳。

他被的揍得不断发出痛苦的闷哼，却始终没如山口所愿的求饶。不过啃硬骨头的方法从来都不止武力制服一种，他抬手让手下暂停，上前两步走向缩在地上似乎奄奄一息的搜查官。几分钟前还完好无损的人，现在已是满身血污。脸上斑驳的淤青却衬着双因愤怒而黑亮的双目，着实可气。

伊达可以清晰的感觉到自己的身体状况，他的肋骨绝对断了几根，双脚脱臼了，而内脏就更不用提显然是伤的不轻。他只是在硬撑着，希望蹲守在仓库区外的久远君可以因为他长时间失联而察觉出什么异样。并尽快联系局里搬救兵，这种情况下关于他为何会在此时此地只能等到时候想办法搪塞了。

但事情显然不能这么顺利，他被停止殴打他的山口手下板正了身子坐在地上面对着蹲下来的山口。本以为这个黑道头目又要开口说什么威胁的话语，却没想到他伸手攀上了伊达的皮带扣。他惊得一震，却被山口手下左右牢牢抓着没法逃离分毫。

“我早就提议你给我当小的，你不答应是不是因为还没有被像搞女人一样搞过？”山口吐着下流的话语边扒了伊达的西裤。“我弄你一次让你尝尝，说不定能改变你的心意呢？”精神上的摧残对于这类不肯服软的家伙一向是最有效的。

他总算呆愣的反应过来山口的言下之意开始更剧烈的挣扎，但瞬间就被部下用蛮力压制住了。裤子被扒下时带动着脚踝钻心的剧痛，令他抑制不住的呜咽出声，却只催动了山口更深的欲望。

伊达眼睁睁看着自己的双腿被山口部下从膝弯处扳起，门户大开的暴露在蹲于他两腿间的黑道头目面前却反抗无力。他不断吸气强迫自己冷静下来，但下一秒山口握住他下体的开始撸动的手不容置疑得开始粉碎伊达的理智。

自从接手了Joker的职责后他就一直埋身与破案和搜查，已经很久没有碰过自己。长久的禁欲让他的下体前所未有的敏感，只这样随意而粗鲁的撸动已经燃起丝丝电流在伊达的体内游走。

他艰难的扭动着唯一可以动弹的腰部想逃开，但山口却似乎莫名表现的格外耐心，手穷追不舍的紧贴着小刑警开始起势的肉棒，恶劣的用拇指刮擦他的铃口收获变了调的呻吟。

“住手……不要……”伊达想尽量完整的从喉咙里挤出只言片语，但下体被拿捏住的无端恐慌和愈加强烈的快感侵袭着他的大脑，而山口手中越来越快的速度正将热潮一阵接一阵注入伊达的血脉。

他终于还是闷哼着射到了黑道头目粗糙的掌心，因射精而在眼前炸开的白光短暂终止了伊达的思考能力，只剩急促的喘气声在不大的空间里扩散，惹得身后的部下暗自吞咽了口水。

隐约听见山口的笑声和他模糊的说话声，却不明白这是在说什么。就在他以为山口羞辱他的目的应该已经达到了时，后穴的异物感堪堪拉回了伊达的神志，低头就能看到山口正就着刚才射到手中的精液将两指伸进他的后穴。

从未被进入过的穴口传来诡异的钝痛，告示着伊达面前的男人接下来要做什么。他开始前所未有的奋力挣扎起来，手腕和脚踝被牵制的生疼也无法减轻他的力道。但却始终是螳臂当车，本就不甚强壮的人此刻还重伤在身，周围的三个部下很轻易就再次压制住了伊达的暴动。

“不要这么害怕嘛，很快就会让你舒服了。”山口猥琐得用食指和中指在未经人事的穴口抠挖，并不时用两指将穴口撑开想尽快草草做完扩张。

随后伊达感到了山口的第三根和第四根手指，后穴愈加清晰的疼痛灼烧着他的羞耻心。细密的薄汗开始遍布额头，他偏过头去盯着某个废墟的角落，想把注意力集中到随便什么别的东西上。

但山口立刻就发现了刑警的走神，强行把他的脸扳过来：“你这家伙，在看哪里？给我好好看着自己的屁股被男人操开！”

他依然用力钳着伊达的下巴，用从穴口里撤出的手解开了西裤拉链。早已硬挺的巨茎立刻弹了出来抵在伊达还沾着自己精液的洞穴：“看见没，这就是马上要操进你里面的大鸡巴噢。”

只见黑紫的阴茎青筋暴胀着，根本不是被随意拓张了两下的小洞可以承担的尺寸。他鸵鸟般把眼睛紧闭上，拼命的摇头挣扎，可山口根本不在乎身下这个自己正要强奸的刑警是怎么想的。他早等的不耐烦，扛着自己的巨炮就冲了进去。

宛如被从体内劈成两半的剧痛席卷了全身，眼眶被生理泪水打湿。干涩的洞穴被强行进入后立刻开始渗血，沾满了山口的大棒和伊达的股间。他痛到抽气，但腹部的抽动却一次次更紧地收缩着穴道，更清晰的勾勒出那入侵者的形状和热度。

处子紧致的屁眼咬的山口爽地直喘气，他刚插到底就迫不及待的开始大开大合的插干：“臭婊子，屁眼吸的这么紧，是不是早就想挨男人操了？”

伊达紧咬着下唇，他仅剩的自尊不让自己因为痛苦而发出太多惨叫。但闷哼声却没法取悦到腿间的黑道头目，他粗糙的手掌再一次握上刑警因为疼痛而软下去的下体，混合着残留的肠液上下套弄，阴茎也开始变着角度在软穴里抽插。

而一切都在伊达因山口触及到某个点而变了调的喘息声而翻天覆地。静电般的快感从穴道深处的某处被点燃，掀起伊达无法抑制得不堪颤抖。

在性事上早已技艺娴熟的山口立刻发现了刑警的变化：“哈哈哈，被老子这么操是不是很爽？”他边假模假式的询问，边刻意地每一次都狠狠撞击在被强奸者的前列腺上。

洪水般蒸腾而起的快感灼烧着伊达，几乎要他支离破碎，下唇已被自己生生咬破只为阻止自己廉耻的声音泄露出去。身后本压制着他的三个部下得了山口的眼神授意渐渐松开了些许禁锢着刑警的力道，一个被强奸到浑身发软的小个子男人他们根本不放在眼里。

他们开始任凭喜好的玩弄掌下的身体，伸手色情的自上而下抚摸，用舌头和手指掐弄舔舐颤抖的乳尖，让那悲哀的两点嫣红站立。而俘虏难耐的呜咽正是他们最好的助兴剂。

伊达感觉自己周身的血液仿佛都已化作可耻而躁动的火焰，冲向那隐晦的地方，而大脑却因供血不足而浑浑噩噩如一团浆糊。山口的阴茎有了鲜血和肠液的润滑开始打桩似的在他体内深入浅出，拉拽着肠肉随其运动，撩起与剧痛并驾齐驱的快感。

有人将手指强行塞进了伊达本费力紧咬着的嘴中，搅弄其中的软舌，而俘虏甚至提不起力气去咬伸进口中的指头。一经打开的闸门必然难以再关上，黏腻隐忍的喘息终于从刑警的喉咙里泄露出来，敲击着强奸者们的神经。

濡湿的口腔牵起条条银丝随部下的手指进出刑警的嘴巴，其中一个没了耐性的部下急急火火的掏出了自己硬邦邦站了半天的肉棒，就着被手指扒开的嘴唇操进男人的口腔。鸡巴被湿热的粘膜包裹着舒爽至极，那部下立刻开始随着老大的节奏一起快速的插干俘虏的喉咙。

阴茎的腥臭立刻充斥了伊达整个口鼻腔，几乎窒息，入目的只有雄性又黑又浓的阴毛。他想狠狠咬断口中可恶的巨物但那卡着他牙齿的手力道沉重的掐在下颔骨中几乎要掰裂他的骨头，连把头偏开都做不到。那高热的根茎深深插到喉咙深处，几乎直抵食道，伊达被干到痛苦不堪的干呕，但喉口因干呕引起的收缩像是在邀请着部下的肉棒更猛力的在其间操干。

“这个荡货！喉咙紧紧吸着我的鸡巴，我刚才差点被他夹射了！”部下啐了被他操嘴的俘虏，向自己的同僚和头目抱怨。

他的话当即取悦了扒着刑警的双腿操地正酣的头目，山口哈哈大笑起来，愉悦的最后猛撞了几下那紧致的屁眼将浓稠的精液射进穴道的最深处后饱足的退出来：“他就是个荡货！表面看起来是个狠角色，结果操起来比女人还爽。”

山口站起来拉上了自己的裤链，又理了理自己只略显褶皱的西装，才招手让另一个部下过来接替他的位置。早等不及了的部下立刻快补上去，钻到了颤抖着双腿大开的刑警身前。

只见那刚才还提着枪一身森冷气场踏进仓库的人，此刻早已被扒的一干二净。浅粉的阴茎因为快感而战战兢兢的立在空中渗出晶莹的前液，而两枚刚被狠狠玩弄的乳尖又红又肿的带着泛着光的口水被冷落在冰凉的空气中瑟瑟发抖。

他身上的束缚早已不复存在，但过于激烈的疼痛和快感不容反抗地抽走俘虏所有的力气，只剩下个褪去硬壳的脆弱男人被其他雄性肆意操干。

部下被眼前的美景击的上头，扶起又硬了几分的肉茎狠狠闯进了还未来得及闭合的洞口，将那些有点漏出来了的组长刚撒进去的精液重新操回了最深处。沾满精液的高热肠道食髓知味的吸吮着失而复得的肉棒，每一次离开都依依不舍的绞着那棒子，每一次进入又深深的包住它仿佛在欢迎它一再进入更深的腹地。

这名部下的阴茎带着刁钻的弧度，哪怕不刻意为之也能每一下都粗鲁的碾过那要命的一点。轰炸般的快感沿脊柱一路爆破至伊达的大脑，宛如越至云间又急速堕落至地狱。他无力克制的为那过激的快感尖叫，强行将这判断为快乐的脑神经主导了刑警的肉体，伊达只觉浑身一阵虚空的腾跃，在无人抚慰的情况下射了出来，难堪的撒在他自己的下腹和胸肌上。

而因高潮引起的痉挛挤压着口中的阴茎，那部下被突如其来的再次收紧不禁缴械投降，将粘稠的精液射进俘虏的喉咙和脸上，淫婪至极。他们肆意的耻笑身下男人，单靠被操屁眼就射了还是相当稀奇的。

从刚才起就撸着自己在一边干等着的最后一个部下实在忍不住了，他催促着同事想让对方快点让自己也进那个小洞爽一把，可同事也刚进去没多久自然还不舍得退让。他突然想到了什么好主意，将因为吹潮还瘫在地上的男人拉起来，让他坐到自己依然坚硬的鸡巴上。

体内的巨物随着体位的改变顶入前所未有的深处，挤压出伊达更多的抽泣声。他的四肢仿佛被人抽筋拔骨，提不起一点力气，只能软在壮汉的怀里被自下而上一下下顶弄。

“这样你就能进来了，你从后面进来！“抱着刑警顶干的部下喘着粗气回答道。

伊达混沌的大脑模糊的分析着他们的对话，他会不过神来思考怎么让另外的人进来，也想不出他们还要怎么从后面进入他。只是最后的部下已心领神会，把手指伸进被肉茎大大撑开的滑腻屁眼，对它进行进一步的扩张。

本就已被撑到极限穴口悲哀地吞吐着过大的肉茎和额外进入的手指，伤口再次被更大程度的撕裂，伊达惨叫着在男人的肩膀上摇头，他的泪水已打湿了对方的衬衫。但没人在意他的哭喊， 也没人怜悯这个人的遭遇。只有过热的另一根阴茎抵上了他的后穴。

随后便是无从阻止的进入。伊达看不见进入自己的另一根阴茎却能无比清晰的感受到它的存在，时间仿佛被无限拉长，被切断成无数帧在他的脑中扩大。这绝不是被砍或中枪的疼痛，它缓慢而不容忽视，一点点碾压过伊达的每一分软肉，直至最深处。

黑道喽啰们无技巧的一前一后疯狂进出他的身体，将伊达当成个出色的飞机杯使用。快感早已彻底泯灭。只剩疼痛席卷着每一寸身体，先前被揍时留下的伤势因为粗暴的对待而一再加剧，脚踝红肿一片却被迫吃力地支撑着因为骑乘体位而产生的重量。

他们像牲口般粗壮地喘气，不知轻重地交尾，一前一后啃咬着伊达的身体，在脊背、颈间或是胸脯上留下牙印或红痕，像是自内而外的每一寸疆土都不愿放过。伊达除了在两人中间颠簸外，别无选择——正面的男人终于射了，滚烫的洒进最深处后满足地退出去却换来刚为其口交过的男人瞬间替上了空位。

伊达已放弃了思考，理智随之飘远，也不愿再计数他们进入了他的后面和嘴巴多少次，只有早整理好了自己仪容的山口好整以暇地靠坐在一旁生锈地汽油桶上居高临下地看着被簇拥在手下之间的刑警。要是这家伙能早点实相，哪还用得着遭这个？

但一切晚矣，只因山口正玩他玩到兴头上。见伊达已经被几个手下搞得神智不清且满脸满身的男精，才堪堪让他们停下，兴致盎然地摸出手机随意吩咐了几句话。

终于从浪潮中得到喘息的伊达虚弱地侧摊在满是沙砾的地面上，尖锐的石子躺着不好受，但远不及此刻身体各处的疼痛分毫。口中蔓延着精液的腥臭和自己的血腥味令人作呕，后面清晰得抽痛着，同时有温热的液体从里面流出，顺着股瓣没入身下的地面。

他疑惑而警惕地转动姑且受控的眼珠，用眼角盯着山口，不确定这又是哪出。不过远处渐渐传来的稀稀拉拉的脚步声很快将解答他的疑惑。

伊达看到了他此刻最不想见到的人——是久远君。被反绑了双手由山口其余几个手下押着一瘸一拐来到近前。还有铃木小姐的女儿，那个6岁的女孩似乎被吸了乙醚，此刻正昏迷不清的被其中一个手下提在手上。

他早该想到的，伊达懊悔地磨了下牙根。山口这么笃定会有人来这个码头，显然是早有准备，自然不会轻易漏过守在仓库区不远处的久远君……可恶，不仅自己身陷囹圄，甚至连累了自己的下属，何况还是在这么不堪的情景下……

“伊达先生！”久远隔着很远就已经看到了惨不忍睹的伊达，平日总是笑眯眯的小个子上司正被几个开着裤裆的壮汉围在中间，浑身都是被胡作非为的痕迹。

久远只觉鼻头发酸，像只疯狗似的想扑到伊达先生身边为他做点什么。真太没用了，这已经是第二次因为自己没做好守卫的工作而害伊达先生被这些该死的罪人绑走了，要是我能强大到足以对付这些山口的手下、要是我一开始更谨慎的做情报工作、要是我……

自责的泪水浸湿了久远的眼睛，几乎要夺眶而出，但他作为后勤人员始终还是硬拼不过禁锢着他的几个壮实的黑道。他们在山口的指示下将久远强压着盘坐到伊达面前，被迫更近距离的目睹这副丑态。

“伊达先生……对不起……”虽然不至于真的漏出眼泪来，但久远声音中浓浓的哭腔还是极易捕捉到的。但伊达自己也受制于人，只能徒劳的用眼神尽力安抚这位后辈，即使他们两人现在同样都命悬一线。

山口突然哈哈大笑起来：“没想到你们俩好像感情还蛮好的嘛？”山口来到两人旁边，来回打量着这两位武力值都不太高的警察。

“本来我是想直接把这个小伙子直接枪毙在你面前的，“他掏出手枪抵在久远的太阳穴是顿了顿，对伊达瞬间刺过来的眼神熟视无睹，“不过我现在改变主意了。”山口这么说着，将枪口转到了一旁昏睡着的女孩稚嫩的脑袋上，“不如你做个合格的骚货，自己把下属的鸡巴舔硬然后坐上去用屁眼把他吸射怎么样？不然我就一枪毙了这个小女孩噢。”

“你这个卑鄙小人！居然拿小孩做威胁！！”久远立刻激动的破口大骂，几乎要跳起来去跟山口拼命。

“没关系的，”一个声音制止了他，是刚才起就没开过口说话的伊达，他愣愣地看着女孩无辜的睡颜和平稳的呼吸。明明嗓音虚弱而沙哑，却无比沉稳。

伊达缓慢从地上撑起身子，拖着赤裸而伤痕累累的身体爬到久远的面前，在众人的注视下为他解了皮带。他抬头拿墨黑的双眼和自己泪眼朦胧的下属对视，用青紫的嘴角牵起一个柔软笑容，恍若幽暗岩缝中透出的暖阳：“没关系的。”

久远听到他这么说，看到他将自己的裤链拉开，埋头进了自己的胯部。下一刻就有湿热的空间包裹住了肉棒，并开始僵硬的舔弄。这一认知终于让久远哭了出来，哪怕面前就是穷凶极恶的黑道、哪怕他上一秒还在考虑怎么挣脱身后喽啰的束缚，但当下的他却只会边哭边迷茫地摇头，希望伊达先生可以停下。

但被他长久以来所憧憬的上司口交却令久远难以自制的在伊达嘴里变硬、变烫，哪怕伊达的口交毫无技巧可言。他浑身只有腰可以挺动，可又不敢轻举妄动，生怕顶到埋首于胯间的伊达先生。只能杂乱无章的喘着粗气，咬牙忍耐濡湿的快感：“对不起……对不起伊达先生……”久远不住的道歉，却不知自己究竟在为何道歉。

没多长时间久远的阴茎就已肿胀到了一个不容小觑的程度，就连一旁刚才其就没出声的山口都挑眉吹了个口哨。伊达将那尺寸惊人的火炮从口中撤出来，牵连出一丝口水和前列腺液混合的银丝，惹来周围男人的阵阵吞咽声却无力抬手去擦。他卯足了力气抬手扶着久远的肩膀艰难把自己撑起来跪在久远身前，他的脚还在钻心的痛，根本使不上力气。

直到还滴着男精的穴口终于悬空在了久远肿胀的巨茎之上，伊达终于还是表现出来一丝动摇。

“伊达先生，如果——”久远刚想说什么，便被伊达轻轻的摇头打断了。他再做了一个深呼吸，弯腰一手撑开自己的股瓣一手扶着久远的阴茎深深坐了上去。

过于粗大的肉棒绞开狭窄的穴道长驱直入，伊达以没有多余的力气继续跪着，只能重重坐在久远的腿上任由那巨根顶入最深处的软穴。

冲天的快感令久远止不住的呻吟，与伊达吃痛的哽咽同时飘散在情欲的空气中。伊达趴在久远的胸膛上喘息了好几次才缓过精神，他用姑且没有骨折的手环住久远的脖子来固定着自己不要滑倒，面对还在哭哭啼啼的久远，好笑的用额头碰了碰他的额头，也不知是谁在上谁：“没关系的，你动吧。”

久远听话的开始上下挺动自己的腰胯，因为这是伊达先生让他这么做的，所以无论他多恨始作俑的山口他都会照做。而伊达先生的里面是那么湿热，紧紧绞着他的下面宛如极乐，不明的情愫几乎溢出胸膛。

伊达先生理他是那么近，吐吸间就可以嗅闻到他独特的味道随蒸腾的汗水围绕着两人。  
久远竭尽所能的克制着自己在对方体内抽插，希望可以多少减轻伊达先生的痛苦。

“在磨磨蹭蹭什么，嫌一个人干他太寂寞吗？要不要让身后的几个还没爽过的加入你们？”开始不耐烦的山口催促着，一边把手枪又往女孩的额头上抵了抵。

久远恶狠狠的瞪向山口，要是眼神可以杀人他恨不得将这群杂碎千刀万剐。但当下的他却只能加快了自己律动的速度，只求自己不会加重伊达先生的伤势。

那他长久憧憬的人在他面前恸哭着、眉头紧锁着，眼角和略消瘦的面颊绯红，盈着泪水。久远低头深深看着他，鬼使神差的拿唇贴上那人的眼眸，吻走了上面的泪。即使很快就会浸出新的泪水，他也一次次不厌其烦的将它们依次用唇拭去。

然后是他面颊和嘴角的精斑，久远听到耳边恶劣而不堪的蔑笑，但他不在乎。他不舍得伊达先生的脸上沾上这些，那便由自己来为他全都弄干净。

久远做的很温柔，尽让逐渐适应了他尺寸的伊达渐渐不再那么痛了。他柔软的包裹着久远，却也被久远君柔软的细吻着似是置四周的黑道为无物，如两只重伤的兽互相舔舐。

不断积攒的快感沉沉地压在伊达的下体，终于到逼过了某个临界点。他抽泣着呻吟出声，白灼洒满了两人紧密贴合在一起的腹肌之间。而久远也随着这一瞬的猛然紧缩而把持不住的去了，甚至来不及从伊达先生的里面撤出来，深深射进内壁的最深处。

两人脱力般维持着身体相交的体位双双向一侧倒去，惹来黑道们的哄然大笑，这个烦了他们好一阵子的刑警和他的跟班如此不堪的样子真是令人心情愉悦！

但下一秒他们的笑声就戛然而止了，无不呆楞在原地，错愕地看向自己的胸口——一枚枚麻醉弹当胸刺进他们的血肉，还没来得及反应就迅速抽干了这群人高马大的壮汉所有的力气。

“你——！”山口满脸怒相，双眼气得猩红凶狠瞪着那稳稳举着麻醉枪的刑警。是刚才这两个人假装扑倒时偷偷从角落够出来的！

伊达平静的和山口对视着，却有一滴泪水从他微颤的眼角顺着脸颊划过，汇到下巴，滴落在他怀中的山口眼睑上。这是久远最熟悉的，这个人逮捕罪人时的表情。

“你没有未来。”

END


End file.
